


Anime Is Real

by Vedrfolnir



Category: Undertale
Genre: Female Frisk, Gen, POV First Person, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedrfolnir/pseuds/Vedrfolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne discovers anime conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Is Real

I’m sure of it; this is definitely Toriel’s house. The walls are painted pink, there’s yellow flowers all around the porch, and up a pathetically tiny set of stairs is a mat with the words “WELCOME HOME!” between a pair of pawprints. It’s small for a monster house. Tall enough for the human for sure, and there’s just enough room for Toriel and her horns, but not much more than that; I doubt Asgore would be able to fit through the door without hunching. He’d probably get his horns stuck in those dangly flowers hanging from the roof.

It’s adorable. It’s sickeningly cute.

_IT MUST BURN._

THE DOOR CRUMBLES BENEATH MY FEET BECAUSE IT’S TOO WEAK TO STAND UP TO MORE THAN ONE KICK. Spotting Frisk (baking cookies with Toriel, _of course she is_ ), I point a powerful finger at her and bellow, “YOU **LIED** TO ME, HUMAN!”

Frisk, being the big weenie she is, wipes her hands on her apron before pointing back at me. “UNDYNE!” She yells, but COMPARED TO MY VOICE SHE SOUNDS LIKE A BABY WHIMSUN. TYPICAL. She puts her hand down. “Why are we yelling?”

“ **YOU.** ” I stomp inside. The house smells like cinnamon and butterscotch. “ **LIED. TO. ME!!** ”

Toriel shakes her head. “It’s not nice to tell lies, Frisk.” Frisk tries to look confused, _BUT CLEARLY SHE’S HIDING THE TRUTH_. “I didn’t! I didn’t lie about anything!”

“OH YES YOU DID! Back in the Underground… you told me…” My chest heaves, heavy with betrayal. “ **YOU TOLD ME ANIME WASN’T REAL!** My heroes from the human world were fake! Alphys’s documentaries were just… just… _videos!_ ”

A wicked grin spreads across my face. Soon, I can reveal my trap card! The evidence that led me to discover Frisk’s horrible deception!

“If anime isn’t real… then what is _THIS?!_ ”

Brandishing my proof from one of my many awesome jacket pockets, I throw it down at Frisk’s feet. She gapes at it. Yes! It’s astounding! The best part is, it’s photographic evidence! Humans with brightly-colored hair, enormous weapons, special techniques… all of them gathered in some kind of over-crowded marketplace! **IRREFUTABLE PROOF THAT ANIME MUST BE REAL.** THE PROUD HISTORY OF HUMANS WHO ROSE ABOVE WEENIEDOM!

She stoops down to pick the pictures up. Toriel peers over her head to get a closer look at them. She fixes her useless, tiny, nose-pinching glasses. “Undyne…” Frisk says slowly. “Anime isn’t real.”

THE NERVE OF THIS INSOLENT HUMAN! **I SHOULD EAT ALL OF HER COOKIES!**

“WHAT? YOU’RE STILL TRYING TO SAY IT ISN’T, WHEN THE EVIDENCE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?”

“These are regular humans dressed up as characters from anime. They’re at an anime convention.”

“GIVE ME THAT!” I snatch the pictures away. They look nothing like -regular- humans! But, Frisk is right about one thing; the word ‘convention’ is on many of the banners on those shop booths.

Interesting.

“An… anime ‘convention’, you say? A CONVENTION OF _HEROES?_ TELL ME WHERE THIS CONVENTION IS! I WILL GO THERE AND FIND THE TRUTH FOR MYSELF!”


End file.
